Question: A green pair of suspenders costs $$90$, which is $10$ times as much as a gold backpack costs. How much does the gold backpack cost?
Solution: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the gold backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$90 \div 10$ $$90 \div 10 = $9$ A gold backpack costs $$9$.